trifecta_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Middleton Tigers Cricket Club
The Middleton Tigers Cricket Club is a backyard cricket club playing under the Trifecta Cricket Association. History The Middleton Cricket Club were one of three founding clubs to the Trifecta Cricket Association in early 2013. The club was originally known as the Power, however after some logistical issues they re-branded to become the Middleton Tigers. The Tigers have had inconsistent performances across their storied history, but after 14 appearances their finest hour was reached when they won the Trifecta Cup at Trifecta 16. TCA Games played: 176 Trifecta Cup Results Trifecta 1: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 2: 3rd (wooden spoon) Trifecta 3: DNP Trifecta 4: 3rd (eliminated by JRose Panthers in Prelim final) Trifecta 5: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 6: 4th Trifecta 7: 3rd (eliminated by St Mayzee Saints in Prelim final) Trifecta 8: 2nd (lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand final) Trifecta 9: DNP Trifecta 10: 7th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 11: 7th Trifecta 12: 4th (eliminated by Duh Juh Demons in Elimination final) Trifecta 13: 3rd (eliminated by Keatley RedGoats in Preliminary final) Trifecta 14: 5th Trifecta 15: 6th Trifecta 16: 1st (defeated Keatley Goats in Grand final) Trifecta 17: 2nd (Lost to Davies Bulldogs in Grand Final) Trifecta 18: 7th Trifecta 19: 9th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 20: 6th Trifecta 21: 6th (wooden spoon) Trifecta 22: 4th (defeated by Jones Demons in Semi Final) Trifecta 23: 2nd (defeated by Kosonen Reds in Grand Final) Trifecta 24: 7th Trifecta 25: 1st (defeated Wegener Warriors in Grand Final) Trifecta 26: 7th Colours and Identity The Middleton Tigers began Trifecta life as the Middleton Power. As the Power the club wore a black strip emblazoned with a teal and white V. Prior to Trifecta 6 the club announced a rebranding to the Middleton Tigers. The Tigers wear a yellow strip with orange prison bar pattern and black trim for home games, a black jumper with a white prison bar pattern for away games and a blue jumper with yellow trim as a 3rd kit. Light blue shorts are worn in all games. Home Ground The Tigers home ground and admin base is at the Middleton Cricket Ground in Munno Para. The Middleton Cricket Ground was once considered as a potential home of Trifecta Cricket despite the large amount of travel required for Southern based sides. The MCG has had a massive redevelopment over the winter of 2015 and has hosted 3 Trifecta Cups since. Rivalries 'JRose Panthers' The Tigers have developed a strong rivalry with the JRose Panthers based on early match results and neither want to be known as the team with the shittest haircut. 'Keatley RedGoats' Fellow founding franchises RedGoats and Tigers have always shared an intense rivalry since Trifecta 1 when the then Middleton Power upset the then Keatley United to make the final. All games between the two have been intense affairs, often tight and low scoring. Fans The Tigers have numerous notable fans across the globe, including: *Ken Hinkley, Port Adelaide AFL coach, bich fker *Steph Curry, Splash Brother for the Golden State Warriors * Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain, Arsenal FC footballer *Taylor Swift, pop musician and full time biddie *Mark Hoppus, the deep voice guy in blink-182 Sponsorship The Middleton Tigers are proudly sponsored by the Golden Fleece, Bunnings Warehouse, Little Creatures Ale and Ashley & Martin Hair Studios. Social media The Middleton CC are renowned for using their twitter account to connect with fans and banter with opposition. https://twitter.com/MTCricketClub